Love Against Kismet
by Nocturnal-Niccy616
Summary: After the destruction of the last Heaquaters, the Black Order relocates to North America. Lavi and Allen are on a mission in Barcelona when the get the call that Kanda has been kidnapped by the Millennium Earl. Both Allen and Lavi have agreed to go to London and save Kanda even though they both know it's a trap. Who is the trap for? And what is the Earls real goal? LavixAllenxKanda
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year since the Black Order Headquarters was destroyed by the Level 4 Akuma. The Black Order has now relocated to North America where they continue their work on destroying Akuma and stopping the Millennium Earl and the Noah Family. The exorcists are scattered all over the world in small groups, fighting the Akuma. The Generals are doing their work as well, finding Innocence and breeding new exorcists. The Heart Innocence, the most powerful of them all, still hasn't been found.

Allen and Lavi are located in Barcelona, Spain. They had just finished a mission in retrieving the Innocence from there and where now heading back to Headquarters. They were just about to head back when Lavi's Golem rang.

"Hold on Bean Sprout, we're getting a call from the Chief." Lavi calls as he heads over to a service phone.

"Don't call me that!" Allen yells. He was chasing after Timcampy to make sure he doesn't run off and get himself eaten by a cat, for the 100th time. While chasing Tim, Allen was thinking of Kanda and how he can't wait to see him. They have been getting along better since the Noah Ark incident when he found him almost dead with his sword almost destroyed.

Lavi went over to the phone and connected his Golem to the phone. "Yes Chief Komui! We are on our way back to Headquarters now. We just…"

"Lavi listen to me, there's something I need to tell you." Komui said, sounding more serious than usual.

Allen finally caught Tim and found his way back to Lavi. When he saw Lavi, the look that was on his friends face said that something terrible had happened. "What's wrong Lavi?" Allen asked.

"It's Yu…he's gone missing." Lavi says. "Komui lost contact with him a week ago in London, and hasn't heard from him since."

"Alright, but hasn't Kanda done this before?" Allen asked. He remembered that one time when they lost contact with him and he was only recuperating after fighting an immortal swordsman who had Innocence.

"That's what Komui thought as well. Until his Golem came back along with his sword." Lavi explains. "They replayed what the Golem recorded and saw that he has ambushed by the Millennium Earl and the Noah Family."

"The Millennium Earl?" Allen yelled. He knew that the Earl would come and deal with some personal matters, but when it came to the exorcists he would usually leave it to the members of Noah. "Why would he attack Kanda?" he asked.

"Komui isn't sure. But what they saw was the Earl taking Kanda and leaving the sword and Golem." Lavi tells his friend. He could see the look of worry in his face. He knew that he and Kanda were finally becoming good friends, and Allen hated it when his friends were in danger.

"Komui wants us to go to London and find him, right?" Allen asks, having Timcampy flying around his head.

Lavi shock his head back and forth. "No, he wants us to return to the Order immediately. He ordered this for all the exorcists."

"What? But why? We could be there in a day or two! We're so close!" Allen yells. He couldn't comprehend what Komui was thinking.

"This was an obvious declaration of war against the Black Order, he doesn't know what the Earl is thinking or planning. He is thinking of everyone's safety." Lavi says, knowing that the explanation wasn't going to satisfy the young silver haired boy.

"But he isn't thinking of Kanda's safety!" Allen yelled. The Earl was an unpredictable man and more than anything, Allen feared for his friend's life.

"Allen, we've been ordered back to Headquarters. We can't break orders." Lavi says turning away and heading towards there train. He stopped dead in his track when he felt someone grabbing his hand. He turned around and saw Allen holding his arm and giving him a stern look.

Lavi sighed; he could never win an argument with Allen, especially when he was right. He and Allen went over to the phone and connected the Golem to the phone to contact Headquarters.

"Lavi, have you talked to Allen?" Komui asked.

"Yeah, he wants to go after Kanda." Lavi says, looking over to see Allen listening in. Timcampy was flying over their heads.

"Have you explained everything to him? Even that it is a direct order from me?" He says in the serious tone Lavi heard him in earlier.

"Yes I did." Lavi answers, wanting him to get to the point.

"Alight then it's settled! You and Allen will go to London and find Kanda." Komui said, sounding like his usual self. Lavi and Allen just stand there blankly for a minute. "Lavi?"

"What do you mean by this Komui?" Lavi yells into the phone, making Allen and Tim jump back.

"What? I knew that Allen wouldn't listen to you and that you would cave in eventually to Allen's persuasion. So if I don't give you permission to go, you would be breaking orders. We can't have you doing that now can we? I'll send Toma along with Kanda's sword and Golem. You guys be careful, this could be a trap." Komui says, having the rest of the science department giving him strange looks.

Lavi looked away from Allen _"He did this to me on purpose…"_ he thought to himself. "Alright, we'll meet him in Paris." Lavi says, hanging up the phone and disconnecting the Golem. He turned and looked at Allen. "Looks like we are going to England to save Yu." He says, smiling at his friend.

Allen smiled and nodded his head. He went back to the train station ticked booth and switched the tickets for two to Paris. After the train ride to Paris, they'll catch a boat to London. Lavi watched as Allen head over to the booth. He was happy that they were going after the Earl and saving Yu, but he couldn't shake this bad feeling he was getting from the situation. After Allen got the tickets, the two of them boarded the train and entered their cart. Immediately after boarding the train, Allen falls asleep onto Lavi's shoulder. He just stares at him while he sleeps. He brushes his hair over and looks at the dark curse mark over Allen's eye, and smiled at how cute he looked sleeping.

Once Allen and Lavi arrive in Paris, they head over to a hotel for a one night's stay. Toma wouldn't arrive in Paris until the following day, giving the two some time to prepare and come up with a plan.

"I still don't understand why the Earl would want to take an exorcists, let alone Kanda." Allen says, sitting on the bed while munching on some apples they got at the market. Kanda was a strong exorcist who could take care of himself, but he wasn't really a person of interest.

"Like Komui said, it's probably a trap to draw us in. We all know who much the Earl likes you." Lavi says sarcastically. He took one of the apples and sat down next to Allen.

Allen chuckled a little bit. "Once Toma gets here, we should look over what Kanda's Golem saw and see if we can get any clues." The Earl wouldn't just randomly do something out of script, not to mention he doesn't make mistakes. He left the Golem and Kanda's sword on purpose.

"Yeah, I agree. This doesn't feel like any normal attack. Like when Tyki attacked General Yeggar, this was a purpose." Lavi explains. General Yeggar was left half alive to leave a message for the other exorcists that he was looking for the Heart of all Innocence.

Allen just nods his head in agreement. He looked over at the clock and saw how late it was getting. "We should probably get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." He says, lying down on his bed.

"Yeah." Lavi says, watching Allen as he gets into his own bed. He wanted nothing more than to go to London right now and save Kanda, but he also wanted to protect Allen from the Earl. Everyone knew that the Earl wants nothing more than to have Allen's head served on a silver platter. This whole situation had the word 'trap' written all over it. For the rest of the night, Lavi laid there in his bed thinking what tomorrow was going to bring them.

Allen knew that Lavi was still awake, he was too. He couldn't help but think about Kanda and what he was going through. He and Kanda were just on a mission together in Berlin not too long ago. Kanda's mentor General Tiedoll had called Kanda and wanted him to help out with a mission he was on. Kanda invited him along so he could meet General Tiedoll and to help out. Allen was surprised when he got the invite and found that Kanda was a good guy once you got to know him. _"The sooner we get to London, the better."_ Allen thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Toma arrived at the docks to find two very exhausted exorcists waiting for him. "You two don't look so good…" he commented.

"We didn't get much sleep last night, too much running through our head." Lavi says, getting onboard the ship after Allen. The ship they boarded on was a cruise liner that had three classes, first to last. They were going to be in first class and it was going to be another day before they got to London; which gave him more time to get some sleep.

"Can we see what the Golem recorded?" Allen finally asked after they had finished settling in.

Toma nodded his head and put the Golem in-between the three of them. The Golem opened its one eye and shot up a video fee that it recorded of Kanda's fight. At first he was fighting two Level 2 akuma's and was handling them pretty well, but the tables turned when Road should up and attacked him from behind. Lulu was also there and attacked him as well, shooting at him. Kanda was in the middle of fighting Road, when the Earl came up from behind him and stabbed him with Lero in his sword form. It took every fiber of Allen's being not to turn away from the video fee. Kanda hand dropped his sword by then and fell into unconsciousness, then the Earl scoped him off and winked at the Golem before caring him off, the four of them disappearing off in the distance.

The three of them stood there for a moment in complete silence, and then a sudden slam brought Toma and Allen back to reality. Lavi had slammed his fist up against the wall; his head was bowed down so no one could see his face. "He did that on purpose…as if to saying that you can't do anything to stop us." He said, his voice trembling with anger.

Allen didn't have to look at his friend to know that his face was filled with anger. Kanda was as much a friend to Lavi as he was to him. He walked over to Lavi and pulled his face up and looked at him in the eye. "We are going to find him Lavi, and we are going to save him." He says, smiling at him as reassurance.

Lavi was taking aback by his sudden closeness. Even though Allen was different with his silver hair and his cursed eye, he was very cute for a boy. This of course, reminded him of how cute Yu was for being a boy as well. He smiled a little bit and nodded his head in agreement.

As the three of them headed up to the deck, Allen's eye activated. "An akuma's close by!" just as he yelled that, the boat started shaking violently back and forth.

Allen and Lavi ran ahead of Toma and reached the deck of the board, where a Level 3 akuma was waiting for them surrounded by a handful of Level 1's.

"I've come for you exorcists!" It smirked. "Now, time to die!"

* * *

Me: Finally! Chapter 1 is complete! *beams a happy face* Btw, '_kismet_' (from Webster's Dictionary) said that it means '_destiny_.'

Allen: Nice job Niccy! *pats her on the back*

Lavi: Yeah, I think you've gotten used to this work.

Me: Thanks Lavi! *she blushes*

Kanda: Wait a minute! What about me? Why was I the victim? And where am I? *he yells*

Me: Relax Kanda! You're in the next chapter.

Kanda: Well…okay…

Me: Till next time! *she waves*


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda was lying on the floor of the cell that they kept him in recovering from his last battle. He had been fighting off members of the Noah family ever since they had brought him here and he was no closer into figuring out what they wanted from him. He heard a click of the lock of the door to the basement unlocking and the cranking of the door being pulled open. Kanda sat himself up onto the bed that they had oh so kindly prepared for him thinking that Road or Tyki had come to bring him back to the fighting arena. To his surprise, the Millennium Earl should himself on the other side of the bars caring a katana.

"Greetings Exorcist! I trust my family has been taking good care of you?" The Earl asks, smirking from the other side of the bars.

"Let's just past the small talk and get right down to it, what do you want from me?" Kanda asks, leaving the comfort of the bed and moving closer to the bars of his cell.

"Not the type for small talks, eh? Fine then, I'll get to the point. It's not you that we are after, rather your friend with the white hair, Allen Walker," the Earl says, grabbing hold of the bars.

"Short-stack? Why do you want him?" he asks. He knew he and Allen had a history with each other, but to go this far is just down right strange.

"He has been a thorn in my side for a long time, not that any exorcist isn't of course. Kidnapping a close friend of his and leaving clues behind to his whereabouts is all just a part of the game. One in which I can control and manipulate," he explains, taking the katana out of its sheath.

"Heh-heh, then you're wasting your time. If they know that it's a trap, then they won't send anybody," Kanda smirks, then a sharp pain inebriates from his left shoulder. The katana that the Earl took out was embedded in his shoulder, just above his tattoo. The Earl takes out the katana and Kanda lands hard on the floor, grabbing his shoulder.

"That's where you're wrong Kanda. He and another exorcist are already on their way here to come and rescue you. I didn't expect another exorcist to come along, but that's alright. Killing three birds with one stone is so much better than two, don't you think?" he asks.

"You b-basterd!" Kanda says through his teeth. The pain wasn't as bad as the pain from when it was healing, which it was already starting to do.

"You are a strange one; your powers of healing are a whole lot different from the others. I wonder just how strong it is," the Earl says, grabbing a hold of Kanda's face and making him look straight into the Earls.

"Like I'd ever tell you…" Kanda says, pushing himself as far away from the Earl as possible.

"You don't have too," the Earl says snapping his fingers. "Tyki, are you still in need of a live research subject?"

"Actually Lord Millennium, I do." Tyki Miki says, stepping in from the shadows. "And he will do just fine," Tyki unlocks Kanda's cell and grabs a hold of his hair, pulling his face towards his. "Don't worry; it's only going to hurt a lot," he says, grinning as if he was already enjoying himself.

* * *

As the three of them headed up to the deck, Allen's eye activated. "An akuma's close by!" just as he yelled that, the boat started shaking violently back and forth.

Allen and Lavi ran ahead of Toma and reached the deck of the board, where a Level 3 akuma was waiting for them surrounded by a handful of Level 1's.

"I've come for you exorcists!" It smirked. "Now, time to die!"

"Innocence Activate!" Allen yells, extending his arm out. "Crown Clown!"

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" Lavi extends his hammer, having Allen perched at the end of it. He swung his hammer and threw Allen at the Level 3 akuma. Allen will fight him, while he handled all the Level 1 akuma's.

"Heh-heh! The Millennium Earl was right; he knew that you would come to save your friend!" The akuma says, defending himself against all of Allen's attacks. He went from defense to offense and started attacking Allen.

"Where is the Earl keeping Kanda?!" Allen yells he was now defending from the akuma's attack. Allen took his eyes off his opponent and glanced over at Lavi, who was having a hard time fighting off all the Level 1's.

"You shouldn't look away from you opponent!" The akuma yells, taking a swing at Allen and hitting him in the head. Allen fell backwards and was now leaning towards the edge of the railing, then the akuma tackled him and the two of them fell over the edge of the ship.

"Allen!" Lavi yells, worry taking over his face. He destroys the akuma that ways in front of him and rushes over to where Allen and the akuma fell over. He was about to jump into the water after them, when a sudden rush of water and air came flying out of the ocean. Allen had the akuma around its neck and he threw him onto the boat, away from Lavi. Lavi ran over to Allen and stood next to him. "You alright, Allen?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Allen says as he heads towards the akuma, who was now trying to get away. "A lot better than he will be once we get done with him." Allen's arm extends and slams into the ship in front of the akuma, while Lavi's hammer slams next to it stopping the akuma in its tracks.

"Now tell us, where is our friend?" Lavi asks, lifting his hammer away and leaning in towards the akuma. "I would answer the question, my friend is in a bad mood and I wouldn't make him any madder if I were you."

"H-he's being held at a mansion, just outside London! Th-that's what he told me to tell you, I swear!" the akuma squeals.

"He's expecting us." Lavi says, looking over at Allen who nods his head in agreement. The aukma takes his chance and sprays a smoke screen from his mouth to distract the exorcists and escape. "He's getting away!" Lavi yells.

"No he's not!" Allen transforms his arm again and jumps up after the akuma. He takes a swing at the aukma and slashes it; destroying it instantly. Allen lands down safely as Lavi and Toma rush over to him.

"You alright, Allen?" Toma asks, stepping closer to steady Allen as he lands. "That was great work you guys."

"At least now we have a location and an idea of where Kanda is," Alllen says, looking over between Toma and Lavi. He took a step forward but swayed a little, losing his footing. Lavi rushed over and grabbed hold of him.

"We should probably get you inside, it's already dark and getting cold," Lavi says, putting one of Allen's arms over his shoulder to help him walk. He looked over Allen and new that he had over done it, but he could still see the determined look in his eyes that tell him that he still wants to go on. This made Lavi fear for his friend…

* * *

Allen walked out of the bathroom and into his and Lavi's room. Lavi had suggested that he should take a hot shower in order to warm himself up. When he entered the bedroom, he found Lavi lying out on his bed looking over the case file. "Find anything useful?" he asks, sitting next to him.

"Maybe, Komui called while you were in the shower and I told him about our encounter with the Level 3 akuma. I told him what he told us and he looked at a map of London and found an interesting area," he says, looking over a map that was in front of him.

"Interesting how?" Allen asks, looking over his shoulder.

"This area over here to the north east, Komui said that there has been more akuma sitting over here," Lavi says, tapping his pen on an area that he had circled. "My guess is that is the Earl's hideout."

"And where they are keeping Kanda," Allen says, looking over the map. He's towel was around his neck, but Lavi could still see that his hair was still a little damp.

"Heh-heh, I had you take a shower because I didn't want you to catch a cold. It doesn't help if you don't dry your hair properly," Lavi says, taking the towel from around his neck putting it on top of his head.

"Hey! I was going to finish…" Allen started to say, but stop and let Lavi continue drying his hair. Allen wasn't surprised by Lavi's sudden jester, over the past year Lavi did it a number of times and Allen has gotten used to it.

Lavi looked over Allen and was happy that he stopped protesting. He started doing this after they had settled into the headquarters in America. He may not have shown it, but when he saw the video Timcampy had recorded of Allen losing and having his Innocence destroyed really shock him. For a while, he had thought he had lost him and it tore him up inside. A Bookmen wasn't supposed to get close to anyone, or let anyone get close to them. Lavi stopped drying Allen's hair and leaned he head on his shoulder.

"Lavi? Are you okay?" Allen asked, looking over his friend. He noticed that something had changed in Lavi. Ever since Allen came back to the main branch of the Black Order, Lavi had been trying to get on ever mission that he was on. It was like Lavi had become his personal shadow.

"Allen, when we get to London and find Kanda, I want you to leave the Earl to me," Lavi said softly so only he could hear him.

"What are you talking about?! It's going to take both of us to save Kanda, not to mention you can't fight the Earl by yourself!" Allen yells. He was taken aback by his sudden jester that he didn't know what to think.

"This is an obvious trap set for you Allen, our mission is to free Kanda and then the hell out of there as fast as we can. We don't need to take any other unnecessary action," Lavi explains. He knew Allen was going to react this way, but this was the truth. They had no idea what the Earl was planning for them once they had reached London, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"It doesn't matter who the traps for! All that matters is that we save Kanda, and if that means I have to fight the Earl than I will," Allen says. He knew that what Lavi was saying was true, but he didn't care about that. Kanda was in danger, his life was in danger, and Allen will do anything to save him.

"Kanda may not even be alive once we…" Lavi started to say before he had a fist to his face. He fell off the couch and landed on the floor, Allen on top of him.

"Don't say that! Don't even finish that sentence, don't even think that! Kanda is still alive! He has to be…" Allen yelled, and then a tear escaped from his eyes and landed on Lavi's cheek.

Lavi looked up into Allen's eyes and he felt hurt for what he said to him. He knew that he and Kanda have been getting along better, the whole Order knew that. For once, Kanda started to smile a little more when Allen would talk to him. Even though he still calls Allen bean sprout and short stack, they were more like nicknames than insults. He knew all this, but this still made him made, even a little jealous? He sat up and hugged Allen so he would give some comfort and to try to stop him from crying. He hated seeing Allen cry. "I'm sorry Allen. I shouldn't have said that. I want Yu to be safe too."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punched you," Allen says, pulling away and wiping the tears from his eyes.

Lavi looked at Allen, and then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He didn't know why he did; he just all of a sudden did it. The kiss was a real kiss; he leaned in harder and put his tongue in Allen's mouth for a deeper kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away and took a deep breath, taking in Allen as well. He starred at Allen for a long time and saw that all over his face was full of hurt and confusion.

"Lavi? Why?" That was all Allen asked.

* * *

Me: I'm so sorry! I've been so busy since school started.

Lavi: It's alright, it is perfectly understandable.

Me: Thanks Lavi! Um…where are Allen and Kanda?

Lavi: Hiding in the corner over there *he points.* Kanda seems to be mad at us and Allen is traumatized.

Kanda: You kissed him! What do you expect?! Not to mention my life is in danger!

Me: Relax! I know what I'm doing!

Kanda: I beg to differ!

Allen: My first kiss…


End file.
